huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rassimov
Voice Actor I'm not sure Madeline Blaustine is the voice for Rassimov - It's not on IMBD. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] Where could we find out who the voice is? Jonniboi123 00:41, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Need to see the credits somewhere - I'm only watching via hunitik.com, redirects to youtube. Voicechasers.com say she is rassimov - not sure if it's cannon though, looks okay. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao']] [[User talk:Piandao|'Talk']] 07:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Character Comparrison Hey, gus. Ever notice how Rassimov seems like the sterotypical portryals of the man named Rasputin? He also has a name similar to Rasputin and talks in a semi-Russian accent. Plus, he is a sorcereer which many accused Rasputin of being. Coincidence? I don'y know. What do you think?--Litho-Titan Midgard 21:29, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hi LTM, Glad you are enjoying the series. I watched in English and now watch the Dutch version. I'm not sure where you are going with the relevance of the comparison. From experience it does not pay unless you can realy narrow it down. Rasputin was a monk and womaniser - I'd compare Rassimov him to Vlad the Impaler (the Dracular model). It won't fit into trivia and it won't add to the Article on that basis. The forum (see left navigation under commuity), is the place for generalisation discussions that are regarded as off topic from the article such as what if and if only etc. Article talk is for discussing more direct content. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] is Rassimov russian? i have been thinking that he in some episodes have had protrayed just like Rasputin -- unsigned edit by 23:10, August 21, 2012 That seems like a possibility. We can't add that to the article unless there's definite confirmation from an official source, but the accent definitely seems to match. To update Piando's information with recent info, Rassimov has a monk-like portrayal in Season 2 as a part of the now-revealed Blood Spiral. I'd say the likelihood of Rasputin being a character influence is not out of question. 06:15, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Image i think is better change the profile photo wit the one in blood spiral order outfit Nitram86 16:44, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image i think Rassimov's image should be the close up as it looks more official. —unsigned edit by Lindorm7621 (talk • ) 19:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I do agree that there could be a better image for his Infobox image. That close-up doesn't even include all of Rassimov's head, however, so I'm afraid it doesn't qualify for an Infobox image. I have taken a look at the available screenshots of Rassimov in his Blood Spiral cloak, including those within file histories, and the current version, Rassimov.png, is sadly the only current file which meets the quality requirements. Of the current uploaded images, the closest we have at the moment are the following. The positions are great, but the quality would have to be improved for Infobox use. S2E47_Rassimov_Thornment_Darkfog.png S2E32_Shauna_Rassimov_Wind.png If you want to upload a higher-quality version of one of the above files and suggest the new file, that would be fine. If you want to submit an entirely new file, that would also be fine. Please do remember to add licensing and source information, and it would make things easier if they're uploaded as something like File:Rassimov prop1.extension' so they're easier to sort through. Some basic requirements for an Infobox image for a character are as follows: * May only be official art (Stock art, screenshot, comic scan, or card scan) * No battle shots are permitted unless no other high-quality images are available * Mouth should be closed, eyes should be open as normal, facial expressions neutral when posible * Must include at least all of the head and the upper torso * High-quality, smooth image (zero pixellation) * When at all possible, must only include the individual (may be cropped) * When at all possible, must adhere to approximately a 287:351 aspect ratio (between 3:3 and 3:4) of width to height. 00:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Guys. I just wanted to let you know that I've got a possible infobox image. Rassimov (Organization).png|Put together from Home Turf sequence shot. I can upload a bigger one if you like, but it is currently in the infobox ratio. It can be used until we can get a proper crop of Rassimov n his Blood Spiral outfit. 21:12, August 29, 2013 (UTC)